Spencer Reid & Genius Princess
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Reid finds someone whose smarter than him and he's delighted.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid & The Genius Princess

The first time Spencer Reid laid eyes on Princess Hannah he was 16 years old and attending college at Cal tech. She was a year younger than him but was in several classes he was taking. The Princess was very beautiful to look at she was about 5'6 with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Despite Spencer Reid being attracted to her he never told anyone. The few times that he did talk to her he stuttered.

Several years later. The Princess is now 21 years old. She's in graduate school at Georgetown University. Spencer Reid hadn't seen her for several years. He happened to see her while she was sitting on a bench in the Washington Mall. It's summertime. She said Hello to him and asked him to sit with her. He was surprised to see that she still was wearing a back brace.

"I finally get this thing off in two weeks." said the Princess.

"You've worn that brace for several years now." said Reid.

"Yes, I have. Once it's off, I never have to wear it again."

When the Princess was 12 years old, a terrible accident had claimed the life of her mother and younger brother. Her mother's assistant also died in the accident. She had managed to get out of the car before it exploded. She had serious injuries to her back and legs. Many many broken bones, broken ribs. She was lucky to be alive.

A couple of weeks later Reid was on a place going to Flowers. The King of Flowers had requested his presence for the Flowers Waltz Ball. Since the team had two weeks off, Reid was looking forward to this even though he couldn't dance.

The Princess had spoke about Spence Reid non-stop. Her father King Mark was very curious to see who this man was. He had found out that Spencer Reid was 22 years old and attending the FBI academy. Like his daughter, Spencer was a highly intelligent person.

"His IQ your majesty is 187." said Steven Wits who was his personal aide.

"Someone who has an IQ lower than my daughter. How about that." said the King in amazement.

In front of him was a 10 page report on Spencer Reid. The King thanked his assistant. The ball would be starting in about 4 hours. He told Steven Wits that he could go home early to get ready for the ball which was the social event of the year for the citizens of Flowers.

As the King read the report he became very alarmed. Especially when he came to the part of Spencer Reid's family background. The last thing that he needed was for his daughter to have children with a man whose family had a history of mental illness and then pass it along to one of his grandchildren.. While mental illness was part of some royal households, the Flowers royal family had managed to keep it out of their genetic line. Many other royal households thought that they were too common as they married commoners but where very careful about the blood lines centuries ago before anyone really thought about it. Most of the commoners that married into the family had royal blood but it was 20 or 30 times removed as opposed to 9 or 10 times removed.

The Princess was dressed in a beautiful light blue gown. She still had one more day to wear the back brace. For the first time in her life, she actually had a date for the evening. In the past, she had played the role of hostess (something her mother did when she was alive). This time her sister in law was the hostess.

The King watched with mixed feelings as his daughter and Spencer were sitting at a table chattering away. It was very evident that the two were enjoying each others company. Most men were intimidated by her intelligence. Spencer thought it was great to meet someone whose IQ was higher than his. Finding a husband for his daughter would be no easy task. No one was interested in her except for Spencer Reid. He wasn't sure what to do.

If he forbid the relationship, she would find a way to see him just like he did with the Queen who also had a very high IQ. His father came around when he saw that she was an asset to the family rather than a threat to his power. However, Spencer Reid was a different story. He decided not to do anything for the meantime.

A couple of months later Princess Hannah told her father that she and Spencer were not serious but just good friends. .

A year and a half later

"You've been good friends with this guy for two years and you've known him since you were 15 years old (actually you've known him for almost 8 years) and you've never had sex with him." said MC Johns.

"No, but I've never had sex with anyone either." said the Princess matter of factually.

MC Johns hosted a MTV type show which had celebs and other people as guests.

"You're have got to be kidding me. Are you sure this guy isn't gay?" said MC Johns who still had a surprised look on his face.

"He's not. He's just rather shy. I wore a back brace for several years which kept the guys away from me. I actually asked him on a date. He's never asked a woman for a date."

"Strange dude. That's all I can say." said MC Johns.

A couple of hours later in Flowers.

King Mark took a deep breath and counted to 10. Thankfully he was alone because right now he was really to lash out at someone. A man had posted on the internet an hour that he would pay 2 million dollars to any man who deflowered Princess Hannah. Someone at the palace had brought this to his attention shortly after the MTV program aired. The web site was taken down within 20 minutes of it being on-line. All the King did was make a quick call to Washington. Soon everyone else had an opinion about this.

The King often watched programs on CNN and other American news networks. Some of the things that political leaders talked about made him laugh. In most European countries, personal private issues would not normally be discussed by political leaders on a regular basis.

Unknown to Spencer, Agent Strauss had been keeping an eye on the couple. She had been asked by the King to do this. Especially after that posting on the internet. While he doubted that Spencer would take the man up on such an offer (Strauss overheard Spencer and Princess Hannah talking about this), he wanted to protect his daughter.

Three months, passed, then four. When Spencer was in town, the couple went out to dinner or a movie and then Spencer took her home. Nothing happened except for a peck on the cheek. The King finally told Strauss to stop watching them.

For several months the couple had talked about the pros and cons of being intimate with each other. They weren't sure what to do because the physical attraction that they had for each other was so strong that it was difficult to control it. They had come close a couple of times but decided against it for the time being.

It finally happened one week before Christmas. Spencer had taken Princess Hannah to a Christmas party that Strauss put on at her home. It surprised Strauss that no one knew that Spencer Reid was the mystery man Spencer had been dating. The others were surprised but they noticed Reid seemed happier, was dressed better and felt more confident of himself.

After the party the couple went back to the Princess's apartment. While he was there, the snow started to come down very heavy. He decided that he would take the couch. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. At midnight Princess Hannah came out of her room and invited him into her room.

Some Christmas music was playing. The princess looked out the window and could see the sights of Washington D.C. The snow had let up a bit. It was magical. Soon the Princess and Reid were in their own dream world. Hannah became a woman while the song Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCarthy was being played.

The next morning Reid was up bright and early fixing breakfast. He served the breakfast to the Princess in bed. The Princess looked in the minor to see if the afterglow was still there. It was. She went home for Christmas but came back right before the new year.

Instead of going to out, Spencer and the Princess decided to stay at Reid's apartment. They drank several glasses of wine. They were quite tipsy. Soon they were all over each other. Then they fell sound asleep. A couple of hours later Spencer woke up.

The Princess woke up around 6:00 am. She noticed Reid was sitting on a chair by his computer and he looked very distressed.

"What's wrong?" asked the Princess.

"We didn't use protection." said Reid who was very alarmed at the prospect of Princess Hannah becoming pregnant.

"Oh my God." said the Princess.

A heated argument then ensued with the Princess storming out of his apartment. She walked the two miles with tears running down her cheeks. She called Spencer to let him know she had gotten home safely.

The Princess called Spencer and told him that she wasn't pregnant. She hung up the phone with tears running down her cheeks. She had lied to him. She didn't know what she was going to do but she wasn't going to tell anyone about it. She wondered how long it would be before her secret was known.

Several months passed. The Princess was amazed that she had only gained 10 pounds. She had been so thin that no one noticed. Spencer hadn't called her since that day and she didn't bother calling him. She hadn't see him around which was just as well. She told her father that they had broken up.

Morgan was shopping with his older sister for a crib which they were going to give their younger sister as a baby gift for an upcoming baby shower. Morgan was surprised to see Princess Hannah shopping in the store. Baby W store wasn't exactly a place where you would expect a Princess to shop. It wasn't exactly high end or upscale. The Princess bought over $300 worth of baby clothing and items. Morgan heard her telling his sister that her baby was due in three weeks. He was rather shocked when the Princess told his sister that the baby's father wasn't in the picture and really didn't want to have children.

Also in the store was Congresswoman Joan Maulerson. She had overheard the conversation. She was appalled. The next morning the Princess appeared before Congress to talk about helping children whose parents abandoned them. Congresswoman Maulerson was the head of the committee. She knew about the pregnancy but didn't know how to approach her. Unfortunately so did all of Washington D.C. Soon the whole world would know as the Princess went into labor while testifying before the committee.

"No, No this can't be happening to me. I'm not pregnant. What wrong with you?" said the Princess who was freaking out.

"Princess Hannah, you're having a baby..." said Congresswoman Maulerson who was a baby doctor.

"No, I'm not. Ouch!" said the Princess.

The baby was crowning.

The Princess let out a piercing scream that could be heard down the hallway. With two more screams and pushes, the baby was born on the floor of a Congressional Hearing Room. This was one of the quickest births that the Congresswoman had ever seen.

Soon the whole episode was on YouTube.

A couple of hours after Princess Hannah gave birth, Spencer Reid showed up at the hospital. He didn't know what to think. She had lied to him about being pregnant. He had plenty to say to her.

The King who had seen the news passed out on the floor and hit his head on the side of a table. He had a gash on his forehead and a severe headache but otherwise was fine. Strange how he had never heard the news about his daughter's pregnancy when everyone in D.C. Knew about it but said nothing to him. Apparently no one said anything to the Embassy.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid finally arrived at the hospital and got a look at his son. He was almost in a panic as he didn't know what to do. He noticed that the baby had 10 fingers and toes. He was afraid to touch the baby. He really didn't know what to say or do. He then started talking about statistics about those who don't seek pre-natal care. The Princess glared at him and he became very quiet. She then turned on the TV. She was the headline news for the day.

Congressman Maulerson was relieved to hear that the baby was okay. The lack of pre-natal care really disturbed her especially since the Princess could afford to get proper pre-natal care. The King had asked her to stop by to see how they were doing. He was already on a plane and would be there in a couple of hours. He had no idea that she knew about the pregnancy. She decided to keep it that way as this was a private matter, not something she wanted to get involved in.

Reid was sitting in a chair next to Princess Hannah. The baby was asleep resting on Hannah's shoulder. Congresswoman Maulerson greeted the couple. The TV was showing an exchange that she had had with another Congressman a couple of hours after the birth. Neither realized that they were being recorded.

"This is an example of irresponsible behavior, Joan. Very irresponsible behavior. What was she thinking? Does anyone know who the father is or has he abandoned his responsibilities." asked the Congressman

"My concern was about the baby that was going to be born." said Congresswoman Maulerson.

"She didn't have pre-natal care. For someone whose as rich as her family is, there is no excuse. She could have have complications. But you yourself know all about this as you didn't get pre-natal care when you were pregnant the first time around."

Congresswoman Maulerson ignored the last comment.

Everything happened so quickly I didn't have time to think. My concern was for the Princess and her baby. I didn't have time for questions...'

"Well, you didn't get pre-natal care...

"I was 17 years old. Kevin Please, I'm not discussing this further with you." said the Congresswoman putting her hands up and walking out the door.

When the King heard this exchange, he was very upset. He was glad that Congresswoman Maulderson had the decency not to attack or judge his daughter. This type of exchange would have never happened in his country on the legislative floor. They had much more important things to do then to debate issues which were private in his opinion. He could hardly imagine if this happened in Flowers, him making public comments like the Congressman did. He basically would have said something similar to what Congresswoman Maulerson said. He knew when he arrived at the hospital, the press would be waiting for him and sure enough they were.

He wasn't too happy with his daughter. Some of the comments that the Congressman had said were true but not something he would ever say in public about his family or anyone else's family. He had been told by a doctor when his daughter was young that because of the injuries she had in the car accident that she probably would have difficulty having children or maybe not be able to have children.

Due to having steel rods in her back. This could be deadly or life threatening.

The King didn't want his arrival to be announced (he managed to sneak into the hospital). He met Congresswoman Maulerson in the hallway and thanked her for her assistance. She was very shocked when he told her the Princess had steel rods in her back.

Reid was very stiff in the chair. He was actually scared and extremely nervous but didn't show it.

The King walked into the room and ignored Reid. At age 55, he had become a grandparent for the first time. He later made it clear to Reid that regardless of whether they married or not, that he was to support the child financially. Reid had not problem with this. He had a problem with Princess Hannah not telling him. They would need to talk about this.

A couple of days later

Reid and Princess Hannah came back from the doctor. The steel rods in her back were fine and this was a miracle as giving birth naturally could have killed or caused permanent disability to her. Whether she liked it or not, the next birth if she had other children would have to be by C-Section the risk being too great. She had lucked out.

Reid had no idea that she had steel rods in her back. She never told him which was strange.

"Hannah, you lied to me and I'm upset with you." said Reid.

The Princess said nothing.

"What did you tell me that you weren't pregnant when you know you were. "

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to me...

"My God, Hannah, I'm the father of your child. The last thing I would want to do is abandon my son like my father did to me years ago." said Reid who was quite angry at this point.

"I know and I'm sorry."

A couple of months later Reid and Princess Hannah were on the cover of People magazine. The Genius Royal and the Genius Commoner have a son named Max. At this point no one knows if he will be a genius or not. That's another story for another time.


End file.
